Domino
Kotono Aiko Mitsuishi (codenamed "Domino", "009", and "Black Tulip") is from Blackthorn City in the Johto region. She's a former member of Team Rocket and is currently a member of the Tekiyoku. She's a Fighting Manipulator. Character Present Domino first made a sudden appearance at the end of Episode 17, intercepting Alain, Ash, and Dawn as they were on their way to Domino's hometown, Blackthorn City, Johto, to find the Grass Plate, Midori. She wanted to speak to Alain in private. While on their own, she asked Alain basic questions about his life, following with inquiring if Alain knew what she was here for. Alain affirmatively answered, saying he knows both questions she wanted to ask him. It turns out that back in the Tekiyoku, Domino liked Alain and wanted to go out with him. He seems to never have done this though, saying he won't go out with her now, either. He then answered Domino's other question, saying he won't come back to the Tekiyoku. He countered with a request of his own for Domino to leave the Tekiyoku and fight alongside him. Domino refused, saying she must obey Lysandre. The two mutually agreed to part ways without a fight, with Domino saying she might have to fight him next time, which Alain was okay with. Personality Domino seems sly and secretive, shown by how she doesn't like telling people her true name. Alain knows it, showing she trusts him. It's unknown if she tells others in the Tekiyoku her real name. She is also a smooth talker, being able to connect more with Alain than most others do. She's different from most other Tekiyoku encounters, as she admitted that she appreciated that Alain is helping people, even though she's still staying committed to following Lysandre's lead. She's now the first one to have had a crush on Alain, with Korrina developing her crush after meeting him recently. Domino even showed her care for Alain by not engaging in a fight and being willing to lie to Lysandre, saying that she was beaten in a battle. It's unclear what her future intentions are at the moment. Trivia Naming * Her first name, Kotono, is the given name of her Japanese voice actress, Kotono Mitsuishi.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Domino * Her middle name, Aiko, was randomly selected from a Japanese name generator. * Her last name, Mitsuishi, is another reference to her Japanese voice actress, as this is her surname. * Her primary codename, Domino, is her actual codename in both the Japanese and English versions of the anime. It's what she's known by, with her real name being unknown in the anime. Domino might be named after Domino Harvey, a female bountry hunter.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Domino#Trivia * Her codename, 009, is another actual codename for her in the anime. It could be a reference to James Bond, whose codenumber is 007. However, there was an Agent 009 in the 13th James Bond film, Octopussy. There was also a girl named Domino in the 5th James Bond film, Thunderball.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Bond_(literary_character) * Her codename, Black Tulip, is a nickname for her in the anime. She holds a black tulip in the anime, and it might also be a reference to the book of the same name, written by Alexandre Dumas. General * Her birthday, December 30th, is the original Japan air date of the feature-length special of the anime she appeared in.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mewtwo_Returns * She's the first Tekiyoku encounter on Alain's journey to not result in a fight. * There's no definite ship name for Alain and Domino at this time. References Category:Characters Category:Tekiyoku Category:Manipulators Category:Female Characters